Multi-surface friction clutch couplings, in which steel on steel or steel on coated plates are coupled frictionally, are generally used nowadays to switch air compressors on and off in motor vehicles. The couplings are operated either pneumatically, hydraulically or electromagnetically. In the case of such coupling systems, the maximum torque that can be transmitted depends on the overall volume of the coupling system. If the torques to be transmitted are relatively large, they require a coupling with a larger overall volume. Often, torque requirements conflict with the limited amount of installation space available in modern “engine compartments”.